User talk:TheMG
Hi MarioGalaxy2433g5 -- we are excited to have Chibi Robo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:19, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Yo bro Cowlover24 {Talk} HI I am Cowlover24 {Talk} Kdog What is Kdog's username and wiki Cowlover24 {Talk} Logo Heya, I noticed this wiki doesn't have logos yet. If you need help making logos for the wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. * For the monaco skin you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:35, 8 May 2008 (UTC) RE: logo request Hey Mario. I saw your request for a logo, so I made one and uploaded it (currently displayed). I hope you like it. JoePlay (talk) 22:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for the welcome! It's great to see a wikia devoted to this great little game. I'm a big fan of Skip's games so I hope I'll be able to help contribute something. Thanks again, Kuribos 13:52, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey what is a page i could do here that is easy --Cowlover24 {Talk} 17:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Surprised to see me ok but why are u called The MarioGalaxy2433g5 --Cowlover24 {Talk} 18:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) weird Added more I added a new topic under forums Forum:Hopes for another sequel-- and Forum:Telly VS. Chet AIRS 18:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I have not eddited for a long time I will try to more often --Cowlover24 {Talk} 14:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :3 hey guys. im working on the chibi-robo wikia again X) --Zimio2 23:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Zimio2 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me that we're small... Kidding... But I'm way too cheap to sign up anyways... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Your welcome from the editing, and thanks for the welcome, if you notice, the personaiity, description, and trivia for each character, most of it was done from me before i got my account, i'm still figuring some things out on wiki. Hi! I've been trying my best to make this wiki look as good as possible these past few days, and I'm rather interested in reviving this wiki to make it awesome! Add me on Skype @nesjonny, & let's work together to help this wiki! Later. Bommercannyboskov (talk) 02:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) helloBommercannyboskov (talk) 02:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I would like to be an Admin of your chibi-Robo wiki. :D